


Episode Zero: The Ending is Just Beginning

by keirajo



Series: Transformers: Star Voyager [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Leadership, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Quests, Racing, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: The beginning of a new series, which is soon to come and will be like a television series with a set number of episodes (though I have not decided if it will be a 13, 26 or 50 episode series yet).   This special preview chapter is a teaser for it, giving potential readers an idea of what to expect.





	Episode Zero: The Ending is Just Beginning

_ Transformers: Star Voyager _

 

 

Episode Zero:  The Ending is Just Beginning

 

 

            In an ancient past that no one living today really knows the truth about—two ancient Gods fought for the future of our race’s _original_ homeworld.   It was a beautiful, shining silver planet called “ **Cybertron** ”, it orbited the trine star of Alpha Centauri.   Our race was of a robotic type, with a unique evolutionary and birthing process……..unique amongst the other robotic species throughout the universe.

            These two ancient Gods were known as **_Primus_** , the lord of order………and **_Unicron_** , the lord of chaos.   As their battle raged for millennia unknown, their powers began to wane.  In a final bid to end the battle, Primus used all of his power to knock Unicron out to the very edge of the universe.   The remnants of his power rained down upon the newborn planet of Cybertron.

            The remainders of Primus’ life-force ignited new life on this world.  His very heart— _his Spark_ —fell into a deep sleep at the core of the world, becoming an inescapable part of Cybertron.   Legends told a foreboding tale throughout history that one day Unicron would return to face his ancient enemy.   And then one called “ **Prime** ” would arise to awaken the Spark of Primus and aid in defeating the lord of chaos once more.

            As centuries and millennia passed, life evolved and developed into the culture we have today.   At some point in our homeworld’s history, a council formed…………and the ten chosen for this council, for their very lifetimes, were given a sub-name of “ _Prime_ ”—perhaps in homage to the legends passed down through history.   These ten Primes were headed up by one who was **_not_** named Prime, who was _elected_ to his position by the people—a member who was always changing every few hundred years by a popular vote from the people.

            At the height of Cybertron’s curiousity of the universe around them, ten colony worlds were founded, with each one represented by one of the ten council Primes.  However, some _mysterious thing_ —something not recorded in all of the history—happened, to make Cybertron withdraw from the universe and become isolationist in nature.   In fact, they even started falling behind in keeping contact with their colonies through the spacebridges—each colony had a spacebridge on their world, which connected to the main spacebridge unit on Cybertron itself.

            Without Cybertron keeping a close and constant watch on them anymore, the colonies developed on their own—each world developing its own unique laws and natures.   A few among the Primes tried hard to keep in contact with their colony worlds……..that was until **_the war_** started.   And with the colonies fairly isolated with little contact from Cybertron, they were all unaware of _the war_.

            They were unaware _when Unicron returned_.

            But before the war ignited, these were the colonies and their status, as well as the Primes that represented them:

 

**_Gaea_** , a planet represented by **_Onyx Prime_**.   This world was left fully organic in nature, so to adapt to it—the colonists chose to take on the alternative forms of beasts.   They mainly chose to remain in their beast modes on the planet and rarely spent time in their primary (robot) modes anymore.   Onyx, himself, was fond of the bestial nature from primitive society, it made him a very honest and sincere individual.

 

**_Velocitron_** was a planet that was represented by **_Alchemist Prime_**.  It was a world that was cyberformed to resemble, in nature, Cybertron—however over 90% of the planet consisted of roads and race tracks.  It became widely known as “ _The Speed Planet_ ”, if you loved to race, you wanted to be here.  Alchemist enjoyed all forms of entertainment, so racing suited his desire—he also created social drinking as well.  Alchemist was a fun-loving individual.

 

**_Corona_** , a world that chose to embrace both organic and technological natures, was represented by the devoted soldier known as **_Sentinel Prime_**.   There were many that considered Sentinel to be rather gruff and unyielding, but he—more than anyone—strove to build lasting peace on Cybertron.

 

**_Meteor_** was represented by **_Micronus Prime_** ……..and the world, itself, was cyberformed organic, with a much simpler nature than Corona was.   The smaller stature of the colonists of Meteor gave many of them a simple and easygoing nature, as well as great insight into people.  Micronus was a serious Prime, who always kept the council on their tasks, as well as being their conscience when it came to making grand decisions.

 

**_Root_** was perhaps the most interesting of all of Cybertron’s colony worlds.   Instead of cyberforming this organic world, the colonists instead chose to adapt their own bodies into more of a semi-organic nature.  The Prime that represented this colony world was known as **_Amalgamous Prime_** —and he was a suitable match for this world, for he often enjoyed altering his own frame and armour.  He was very easy-going and admired the qualities of change and adaptability.

 

**_Leviathan_** , a gigantic world, was represented by **_Nexus Prime_**.  The Cybertronians who colonized this world were massive in stature.  Their alt modes most often resembled fortresses and battle stations.  Nexus, himself, had a good nature and his best friend was Alchemist.

 

**_Bolohex_** was a world almost entirely devoted to scientific and technological research.   The Prime that represented Bolohex was known as **_Quintus Prime_** , himself a devoted scientist.   The world was full of towering spires and completely cyberformed.   Quintus wished to one day find some alternatives to Energon, should their life-giving substance ever become rare or run out.

 

**_Caprica_** , represented by the warrior and weaponsmaker, **_Solus Prime_** , was a cyberformed paradise of a world where all colonists chose to identify as “female”.  They, as well as Solus herself, chose to use this designation after seeing the multiplicity of genders in organic species of the universe……..and found their personalities had more in common with a “female” designation, rather than the “male” designation most Cybertronians and colonists identified with.

 

**_Sanctuary_** , represented by the wise and religiously devoted **_Vector Prime_** , was a cyberformed world where every branch and sect of all of Cybertron’s varied religions could gather and be at peace with one another.  On this world, no religion or path in life was mocked or scorned.

 

Then, finally, there was the colony world known as **_Fortress_**.  The _last_ of the colonies founded……and the one farthest away from Cybertron.  It was a world with a harsh environment that could only ever be partially cyberformed.   However, it _was_ a good place to prepare yourself for battle.   Strangely enough, this world was represented by the kind and soft-spoken **_Solomus Prime_**.   Until _the war_ broke out, that is………….an ambitious mech calling himself **_Liege Maximo_** killed Solomus and gave the world of Fortress to his followers.

 

            They were known as “ ** _The Decepticons_** ”.  They claimed to be followers of the _Prophet of Unicron_ , called “ ** _Megatronus_** ”.   At first they began their uprising as a simple demand for new places to live and equality, but their desperation accidentally led to tragedy and they came to be viewed as “evil”.  Liege Maximo had begun this strange rebellion, but it was his _lieutenant_ —a _brutal gladiator_ who had been given no name in his life—eventually became the face and voice of the Decepticons.   He came to be called “ ** _Megatron_** ”, as an homage to the original _Prophet of Unicron_.

            A force that came about to stand against these Decepticons had begun with just people on the fringes of law enforcement and its many branches.   They rallied behind Sentinel Prime’s banner of fighting for peace by way of a charismatic young officer named **_Orion Pax_**.  This force eventually took the name of “ ** _The Autobots_** ”.   When Sentinel saw that Liege Maximo planned to use the spacebridge to have his Decepticons conquer all the colonies, after taking over Fortress—he and Solus Prime destroyed the spacebridge on Cybertron.   This completely cut Cybertron off from all of its colonies and truly isolated the ten of them spread throughout the universe.  Orion Pax came to be known as the twelfth Prime, called “ ** _Optimus Prime_** ”—and I never learned who was called the eleventh Prime, it was a name that seemed to be lost to the history books.   While they never claimed a religious stake as the original Decepticons had, some claimed the Autobots to be followers of the _Prophet of Primus_ , who was known as **_Prima_**.

            Those of us in the colonies had _no idea_ that any of this happened on Cybertron.   We learned about it all so much later, in fact—we _almost_ learned about it far too late.   We were simply all living out our own lives on our lonely colony worlds.  That was until the Decepticons found a way to spread out and conquer, bringing Unicron trailing in on their wake.

            Depending on which of the many legends you chose to believe………….one said that **_THIRTEEN PRIMES_** would appear on Cybertron before Primus woke up.  However the varied religions, especially if you spoke to them on Sanctuary, believed _only that a **single Prime**_ would arise to help Primus fight against Unicron.   As I said before, most of the true history of our homeworld and the colonies went unrecorded.  Whether it would turn out to be _thirteen_ or a _single_ “ ** _Prime_** ”, I can assure that **_I_** am definitely at the heart of this legend.

            My name is **_Rodimus Prime_** , but this really isn’t just my story.

            It is also the story of **_Ultra Magnus_** —a mech I knew only as “ ** _Magnus_** ” for all my life.   He is the one person in my life who is most important to me, _the one I love most in this universe_ , and the one who helped me on my path to my destiny.

            And this is the story of my _best friend_ , a guy named **_Blurr_**.  We had been friends for all our lives, as long as we could remember.  He wanted nothing more than to be the greatest racer in the universe.

            But it is also the story of a Decepticon named **_Deadlock_**.  A powerful mech I met, who changed the path of his fate and became known to me as an Autobot called “ ** _Drift_** ”—someone who was _almost_ as precious to me as Magnus was.   This is the story of so many people I met and who joined me on the path of destiny.

            My name is Rodimus Prime, but I was **_not_** always known by this name.  Once, a long time ago, I was called “ ** _Hot Rod_** ” and I was from the colony of Corona.   And what you are about to read is the story of how I achieved my destiny to help a God save the universe……………………


End file.
